El mismo error
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Pinako Rockbell ha muerto, y Edward se pregunta, mientras ve a su hijo mayor contemplar su tumba, cuán parecidos son en realidad.


**Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**El mismo error**

* * *

Era primavera en Reesembool, y Edward se encontraba de pie frente a una tumba. Pinako Rockbell había fallecido una tarde otoñal de viernes de ese mismo año, entre cálidas mantas y rodeada de aquella pequeña familia que conformaban Al, Winry, Maes, Ruth y él mismo. Había sido una muerte pacífica, sin sufrimiento, inevitable consecuencia de los años y demasiado tabaco. El ex Alquimista de Acero sentía que ese había sido un nuevo capítulo cerrado en su vida. En sus espaldas todavía pesaba la culpa por todos los que habían muerto durante su travesía alrededor de Amestris; aquellos que habían sufrido por la causa de los homúnculos y su Día Prometido, y que él no había llegado a salvar.

Pero la abuela Pinako era una de esas personas tan cercanas, que uno no imagina llegar a perder. Tragó pesado. Aún podía recrear su imagen sentada en el porche de la casa, con Den reposando a su lado y fumando de su pipa, esperando a que se hiciera la hora de la cena para preparar un estofado; o diciéndole_ "enano"_, aunque hace años hubiera pegado el estirón y ella continuara tan pequeña como siempre. Sonrió melancólicamente, depositando un ramo de lirios sobre la piedra gris. Sí, la abuela Pinako siempre había estado allí, con ellos; tanto, _tanto_, que todavía resultaba irreal que hubiera muerto.

—¿Papá? —Una voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y compuso su gesto antes de mirar a Maes, su hijo mayor, tomar un lugar a su derecha y mirar fijamente la tumba, como lo hiciera él momentos atrás.

No resultaba extraño que el niño estuviera allí. Sabía que visitaba a su bisabuela a menudo, casi todos los días. La primera persona que había cogido en sus brazos al pequeño Elric al nacer, incluso antes que su propia madre, había sido la abuela Pinako, que había asistido en el parto. El primer rostro había sido el suyo. Después, los años habían transcurrido, de uno en uno, hasta llegar a los cuatro recién cumplidos de Maes, y él también se había acostumbrado a que ella estuviera allí, siempre.

—Bebe tu leche, Maes, no queremos que se te pegue lo enano de tu padre —bromeaba la mujer de vez en cuando.

—¿A quién le dices aguja de bordar, vieja chaparra?

Pinako componía una mueca de condescendencia y se volvía para mirar al niño, y decía algo como _"Y cuida tu vocabulario, no queremos que seas un bruto como esta pulga"_; y entonces Maes estallaba en carcajadas mientras él continuaba enfurruñado y alegando que hacía rato había alcanzado casi un metro ochenta. Sonrió al venir a su mente las memorias.

—¿Tu mamá está en casa? —preguntó.

Maes negó con la cabeza quedamente.

—No, salió con Ruth al mercado hace un rato.

Edward no dijo nada y pensó en Winry. Para ella había sido aún más difícil sobrellevar la pérdida. Aún era reciente, y por eso, había decidido darle su espacio para hacer su duelo y sanar, y aliviarla cuanto pudiera con distracciones en familia, mimos y atenciones. Pinako había sido uno de los pilares de su esposa, y él sabía de sobra cuán difícil era aceptar ciertas cosas...

Reparó en la mirada azulada de Maes, idéntica a la de su madre, y en sus cabellos dorados desordenados, meciéndose suavemente con la brisa, tan parecidos a los suyos. Era la combinación exacta de Winry y él mismo; el niño era ese milagro, lo que la alquimia era incapaz de conseguir: la vida. Y a sus cuatro años era tan inteligente, por Dios, todo un prodigio. El pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo de sólo pensar al respecto. Winry había dictaminado que terminaría por ser un_ "friki de la alquimia, igual que su padre"_, y a menudo lo regañaba porque siempre andaba transmutando juguetes y adornos. Maes era un torbellino de energía de menos de un metro y se parecía terriblemente a él. Por otro lado, Ruth era menor y su esposa le comenzaba a pegar las mañas por la mecánica. La niña era más tranquila, y le recordaba tiernamente a Al.

Entonces miró nuevamente de reojo a su hijo, y aquella espina que tenía clavada en el pecho desde hacía semanas, volvió a escocer.

—La extrañas, ¿verdad? —murmuró, sintiéndose extraño, porque él no acostumbraba a charlar muy profundamente sobre sentimientos con sus hijos.

Pero esa era una de esas ocasiones. Edward necesitaba escuchar a Maes.

—Sí, mucho —admitió. Una pequeña flor que guardaba discretamente en un bolsillo de su pantalón fue a parar junto al ramo de lirios—. La casa se siente más grande ahora —dijo con pesar.

Y tenía razón. No era lo mismo. Tragó pesado, sin saber qué decirle a su propio hijo.

Se recordó a sí mismo que nunca le había hablado de su pasado como alquimista. Había decidido ser escueto en explicaciones, y no había mencionado jamás el asunto de la transmutación fallida de su madre, de los años junto a la armadura a la que había atado a Al, ni su brazo y piernas metálicos, ni todo lo que había ocurrido con Padre y los homúnculos. Maes era muy pequeño, y si bien era inteligente, él quería ir despacio con la información.

Y por eso se sentía atosigado. A menudo la duda lo acechaba: ¿qué ocurriría si alguna vez Maes intentaba cruzar la línea..._ desafiar a la Verdad_, tal y como él lo había hecho? Su inclinación por la alquimia era natural y sana, y no iba a frenarlo, pero... se parecía _terriblemente_ a él, se dijo nuevamente. ¿Y si alguna vez la historia volvía a repetirse? El sólo considerarlo lo hacía estremecer. La partida de la abuela Pinako había desenterrado aquellos temores, que había decidido mantener ocultos de todos, incluso de su propia familia.

—Maes... la abuela no volverá —Fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Eso era lo principal: Pinako no volvería. Quizás eran divagaciones tontas de su mente, aún presa de la culpa por el pasado, pero necesitaba que él lo supiera, por más cruel que sonase. Nadie lo había detenido en su momento cuando él creyó que, de algún modo, Trisha Elric volvería.

_Los muertos no vuelven._

La vocecilla de su hijo mayor no tardó en hacerse escuchar, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y expresión analítica.

—Eso lo sé, papá. Por eso he decidido visitarla siempre que pueda. La abuela Trisha y abuelo Ho-san también están aquí —Edward contempló la tumba de sus padres, dispuesta en una fila al lado de la de Pinako—. La abuela Pinako siempre estará fumando su pipa en el porche, que no podamos verla no quiere decir que no sea así —Sonrió—. Eso me dijo ella hace un tiempo, y además me regañó porque yo le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero la muerte, ¡es parte de la vida! Y ellos tres viven en mí, _aquí_ —colocó una mano sobre su pequeño pecho, indicando el corazón—. Así que no temas a la muerte, papá, porque yo no lo hago... y un padre siempre debe ser más valiente que su hijo —agregó, haciendo un mohín de superioridad.

Edward se tragó las lágrimas del mejor modo que pudo, y sólo atinó a abrazarlo con todo el orgullo que contenía en su interior.

—Eso es verdad, hijo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Resultaba irónico: él, con todos los años que cargaba encima, le agradecía a su pequeño que contaba los propios con los dedos de una mano.

—Volvamos a casa, sorprenderemos a mamá con la cena lista —propuso y Maes asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, imaginó a Pinako esperándolos en el umbral, sonriendo con suficiencia y diciendo:

—No, enano, el pequeño no es igual a ti: es mil veces mejor.

De eso estaba totalmente seguro. Y nada podía llenarlo más de felicidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Holaaa! Esto es lo primero que escribo de este fandom... la verdad que no sé qué decir xD Hace poco me pude dar el gusto de terminar de ver FMAB, después de quedarme con mucha intriga con las primeras series, y la verdad me parece una historia hermosísima y muy bien hecha; tranquilamente es la mejor serie que he visto en mucho tiempo. Así que decidí incursionar en este nuevo recoveco de ff con esta idea que se formó en mi cabeza hoy. El título es poco creativo, lo sé, pero nunca fui buena con los títulos, se me dan mejor los monólogos que encerrar todo en tres palabras o un summary XDD (edición: cambié el título en un instante de iluminación, creo que este es mejor xD)**

**No hay mucho que agregar, salvo que intenté por todos los medios ser fiel al cánon y que quedara emotivo, ojalá se entienda la idea y les guste. Por otro lado, creo que nunca se mencionó el tema de los nombres de los hijos Elric, así que me decidí por Ruth, porque me pareció que quedaba bonito e imaginé a una niña rubia como Winry con ese nombre (xDDD) y Maes por razones obvias xD Pero soy un desastre para los nombres, en fin... xD**

**Les mando un beso, ¡dejen review! :D**


End file.
